Dance In Shining Thunder
by Loyal Lady Pisces
Summary: Set between the end of X2 and the start of X3. X and Zero welcome the new Irregular Hunters into their ranks including one who will challenge their views and X's morality. Chapter 1 redone and improved.


_All original characters_

**Hunters: **Typhoon Caribou, Delta Dolphin, Slice Shark, Heatwave Horse

**Mavericks: **Ballistic Bovine, Stealth Manta, Illusion Cockatoo and Nightmare Raven are © Loyal Lady Pisces 2000/09

Megaman X, Zero, Sigma and the canon Mavericks are © to Capcom

_Written in loving memory of my horse Dillion and dedicated to my closest best friend and beta reader/editor The Great Red Dragon and wonderful reviwer WatsonSword.  
_

_Love Lives Forever_

_**Dance In Shining Thunder**_

_Chapter 1_

Topaz Eyes

The war had ended but only a year ago, which seemed like only yesterday to the residents of the slowly healing cities, but those who lived through such uncertain times knew that the potential of a new Maverick revolt was a possibility. However, now was not the time to worry about it: mentalities needed recovery and homes to be rebuilt after the onslaught between the Maverick Hunters and the 2nd Gen Mavericks themselves. The sun blazed hot over the summer-heated city of Doppler Town; the days were becoming clearer and brighter as if nature was hoping to lift the former darkened atmosphere.

Life at the Maverick Hunter HQ seemed to move on by like a well-oiled machine: training of the newest members started and ended round the clock, and keeping of the local peace seemed to be the main dish of the day as the best hunters were often called off to handle minor squabbles amongst the city's populace. Far above the traffic and distant voices of those whom he was sworn to protect, a lone figure stood watching out of his office window. Alone in the depths of his thinking rather than in the literal sense of the word, his deep emerald pools of green shimmered with an inner struggle that had tormented him since the day of his creation. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as Megaman X placed his hand on the window ledge in quiet desperation to block out the images of the recent trail that was tearing at him like the pain of a reopened battle wound.

_The crackling of burning hot energy flickered like dancing flames over his cerulean and white armor; the smell of pungent ozone filled his stricken senses as the cackle of sadistic laughter rang in his ears - a laughter laced with death, and bloodstained fingers against the trigger of a smoldering blaster, his foe standing just a few feet off. The only thing that saved X from an early termination was his companion and very trusted partner Zero; caring nothing for his own safety, leapt into the fate that awaited him at the hands of their most hated foe - Vile._

"_Damn it, Zero - why couldn't you have stayed out of it?"_ was all X could think at that point. The answer was so exceedingly obvious that he would only feel more the fool if he answered:

If Zero had stayed his hand, X would have been killed, logic clearly stated as the blue maverick hunter shifted his weight uneasily from his left foot to his right. The struggle thereafter to regain all of Zero's parts from the X-Hunters was a colossal strain on his nerves as well; fooled by such a simple diversion by the Mavericks. He was really losing his touch, but then again, people were in danger by their relentless assaults, so what could he possibly have done otherwise? X sighed. There were times when he wanted to wish away his emotions.  
Yes, that was a brilliant way of looking at things: becoming full of darkness and extremist mania, devoid of any soul or feeling, just like Sigma, was the best way to get things done.  
Of course he was being sarcastic; the last thing X wanted to be was anything like that monster. Still, in his heart of hearts, X felt they somehow had more in common than he let on. Sure, he had to uphold the peace, but did the price have to be tagged so high?

"Moping doesn't look good on you, X."

A new voice spoke up from the doorway, mentally knocking X off his balance and back into reality. Casting a glance over, the commander gave a small smile to his crimson associate. Zero entered the room with the cool confidence he displayed even in the heat of battle; those who underestimated him and his combat skills usually never lived to speak ill of them again.

"_I'm not moping, Zero, I'm just thinking about how we are going to organize the new team of Maverick Hunters."_ X knew he was wasting his time in trying to pull off that story; Zero knew him too well to accept a simple response like that.

"It's been a long day, Zero; I guess I just feel a bit tired, that's all" wasn't the best answer either, but would just have to suffice for the time being.

"Aren't we all?" replied Zero. Deciding to leave it alone for a while, he felt that now it was best for them to start organizing the new division of the maverick hunters who were gathered and waiting down in the meet hall, awaiting their new orders.

The Hunters, along with their team commander, were a unique group that were often sent off on specialist missions suited to their own skills and latent talents related to element and creature designs - from deep sea exploration to scouting and recovery missions in the most extreme areas and climates on both sides of the temperature scale. Computer hacking and aerial surveillance were also areas some of them really showed their skills in, but unfortunately this was where the true enemy Sigma found some of his greatest assets.

X and Zero were forced to go up against some of their former comrades as they turned over a new leaf under Sigma's potent influence, with the HQ taking a heavy hit from the loss of their best soldiers and specialists. It was a long time before they recovered and could start anew, even though they remained understaffed in that department. Lady Fortune managed to muster up the compassion to toss them a line when X and Zero discovered a small band of the remaining irregulars keeping the peace in a small out-of-the-way area called Turmeric: an isolated town of about a 900 – a mix of humans and Reploids – that mined such small amounts of energon crystals and crops for the people that fortunately Sigma had little presence there. His mad lust for power and search for bigger fish to fry was most likely what saved the town from certain destruction.

"Commander Delta is waiting down with the squad for their briefing, X, and sent out to investigate the areas where suspicious activities have been pinpointed on the satellite scanners" said Zero, lighting tapping a finger on his hip as standing around chit-chatting was never really his thing.

"Agreed" nodded X as he and his partner exited the office and made their way down the hall to the elevator that would take them down to the lower floors. Bustling areas where most of the hunters live and worked flashed by beyond the thick glass windows as the elevator whooshed down the shaft towards its appointed destination. For a long time, both reploids said nothing as Zero leaned against the railing with his arms folded across his chest, the back lights of the shaft rippling luminescence over his golden locks.

"So, what are the new irregulars like, Zero; do you know?" X asked in an effort to ease the dullness of the long elevator ride down.

"Not much, X," the Z-Saber expert spoke in an even tone. "Although I have met the new Commander. Her name is Delta Dolphin. She may be still young, but she is a firm and very competent leader - expects nothing but the best… Bit of a perfectionist, I might add."

"Hmmm, now who does that remind me of?" X spoke quietly as they passed down beyond the main foyer and battlefield simulator areas, Zero shooting him a look as the blue robot smirked and looked away with a light chuckle.

"That is good to hear Zero, we're going to need all the help we can get. With all that has been going on it's hard to believe that Sigma is finally beaten." Even though X himself tried hard to resist doubt..

"I still can't believe he would just turn on us so easily like that." Zero agreed as his arms dropped from his chest and rest his left hand on his hip. "Still there are reasons as to why Reploids go Maverick that we still do not know about."

"Couldn't agree more" said X firmly as the door of the elevator whooshed open as it hit the bottom floor and Zero followed X out.

Zero nodded silently as the two walked the rest of the way down the wide-windowed steel hallway that arched at least forty-or-so feet over their heads toward the two massive glass sliding doors with the title of "Meet Hall" painted across them in red lettering. Upon entering, one would find several large tables - wide and long and made of white marble - set in three corners of the room, the third being in the middle. A flatscreen monitor stood at the front and center wall behind the briefing desk. The two heads of HQ took note of the small group sitting at the main table: one of the groups seemed to be sitting off by themselves and busily working on something that neither X nor Zero could see. It was a small group, X worried, but it would have to hold them for the time being.

"Commander Delta Dolphin reporting for duty."

The delphine hunter saluted, clad in slender streamlined armor of pink, lavender and black waist and leggings with ice blue highlights and with a small shoulder mounted laser cannon on her right shoulder which fired her signature Delphinus Star shots of pure hydromagnetic plasma. The constellation Delphinus glittered under her neck in softly glowing ice blue gem lights. Her helmet emblazoned with the Maverick Hunter insignia possessed her scanner visor that was flipped up before she spoke to them, it's secondary functions were to amplify her echolocation waves frequency enabling her to more accurately tell the matter and substance of unseen objects and protect this fragile software. Delta's boots were slender and light weight with white boots that also held similar functions to X's though they were at their most effective underwater. Her head and tail flukes were brilliant white with a lavender pink yin yang half shaped patch on her left eye, both of which were lined in pale lavender and a deep shade of green.

"Thank you, Commander Delta" X replied as he and Zero returned the gesture. "We apologize for bringing your unit over all the way from Turmeric on such short notice, but we are in need of specialized hunters."

"Say nothing about it, sir," said Delta in a young, strong but still feminine tone. "Yourself and Commander Zero are well known for your fights and victories over the true foe Sigma."

"So you know full well about him and what he had planned for the future of our race, I see" said Zero as he leaned on the briefing desk.

"Who hasn't heard of his insane and pointless ideals" said Delta as her voice grew sharper. "He was not truly insane though. He knew well of what he wanted to accomplish: to rule a dead world, having completely destroyed all his enemies, and live forever unopposed on a barren tyrannical rock. The one responsible for the destruction of many of my fellow reploids... If you hadn't gotten to him first, Commander X, I would have enjoyed ramming a few of my Delphinus Star shots down his throat and watched him choke on them."

"You certainly always had a way with words my Commander."

A deep yet smooth in timber voice spoke as it's owner came up beside Delta and saluted as well to X and Zero. He was a tall hunter who stood at least two feet higher than the three of them, his color scheme and armor were similar to that of Delta's if not a bit bulkier and more sharply angled making his torso look like the front end of a stealth fighter jet. In the center just under Slice's throat was a small rendition of the constellation Pisces in white gem like lights. The electric yellow stripes along the edge of the nose gave it a claw marked appearance similar to the designing of his boots which contained his hydro jet excelaration systems. Smooth back facing shoulder pads Painted on navy, light blue and black with yellow highlights around the out side perimeters of his armoring with his own head and tail being a sapphire blue. A yellow yang half patch covered the right of his two drops of liquid ruby with black lining the eyes making them look more ominous, as the two massive pectoral fin blades of reinforced diamond embedded steel on his fore arms glinted in the room's lighting as if indicating their intense sharpness.

"Ah yes, Commanders, allow me to introduce you to my partner and closest associate: Slice Shark, deep sea combat, computer hacking, stealth, and strategic maneuvers expert. An incredible warrior, noble, loyal and true to the bitter end" continued the dolphin-like huntress.

"I am deeply touched, Delta" quipped Slice as he furrowed his brow and gave her a toothy smirk.

"Oh, come off it, Slice - you know I don't mean a word of it" Delta playfully shot back, while X and Zero couldn't help chuckling in amusement at the exchange. "That being said, we best not waste anymore time with pleasantries and get the rest of the team introduced and assigned."

Next to be introduced was Heatwave Horse:

The team's survivalist, weapons and military vehicle expert. Dressed in autumn red, gold and silver trimmed armor with his boots being half white above jet black hooves with silver shoes. His shoulders being wide with broad shoulder flares marked with stylized flame patterns that burned up from the silver lining. Small exhaust vents lay just below the deep gold chevron on his V shaped chest piece, occasionally blowing out small puffs of steam as his internal regulators kept a close watch on his thermal engines. Heat's crimson draconian styled helmet ended with a silver horn over his yellow diamond star, stripe and small snip on the end of his white muzzle. A jagged scar cut down over the left eye and ended just above his cheek bone and a confident smirk tugged lightly at the corners of his mouth. Similar scuffs and scratches in his outer coating told the tale of a very turbulent existence in armed combat. A vent ran the length of the back of his neck where a mane would be, but inside his internal furnace would melt millions of small steel pellets allowing him to unleash his 1900 degree Celsius attack Molten Mane and his ZX-33 class laser rifle strapped to his back. Wasn't big on talking either and was more interested in cutting right to the chase, patience was clearly not this guy's greatest strength but Delta assured the Commander that she would keep him under control. Heatwave only gave a light rolling snort and took a seat at the table, looking quiet bored as Delta was being briefed on their new missions by Zero.

Lastly, X noticed the final team member who had been busily fixing what now looked like a small hand held computer as it was lifted up to tap a few buttons on the key pad - so intent on finishing the small project with such focused mentality that everything else going on had gone unnoticed. A small set of fine tools were laid out on the table, but these were plucked up by their owner's slender fingers and placed back in their holding case in a compartment on the Reploid's forearm. Those same fingers opened up another compartment and pulled out a length of red cable and attached it to a port on the computer and then attached the opposing end to a second port on the Hunter's wrist.

"Good - finally I have it working again" it spoke, in a voice that made the reploid's gender a dead giveaway as her mini-comp screen glittered to life while "Systems Ready" flickered on it. "I can't continue my work without my computer software crashing on me all the time."

"Um excuse me?" X said carefully, so as not to startle her, which didn't seem to work as she gave a slight jump and look up at him with a surprised expression in her deep crystal-yellow eyes, the navy blue blots that flowed over them on either side making them seem more intense.

"Oh...um I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Uhh, mmm, I am Typhoon Caribou, sir.," she spoke in an shy tone before giving a slight bow, X ducking away as she barely missed clipping his cheek with her slender metal antlers, ball-tipped and clearly designed for generating electricity.

"Ohh sorry, sorry sir..."

"No no it's all right." X chuckled warmly, she was clearly nervous as he tried to calm her a bit, slowly he reached out to shake her hand. A bit unsure at first she finally gave a small smile as she shook it, she was the shortest of the new team like a smaller version of a cretin fire elemental Maverick he had defeated not too long ago. Her armor was ocean blue, silver and bright yellow around the outer edges of her shoulder fur grew down her throat and hung over her chest that had a slight bust to it's appearance Her soft furry white midsection was exposed but below her black leggings, fluffy long fur grew out from where her shin guards met her wide cloven hoof boots and her left arm had no guard cuff on it as well. Realistic lightning motif decorated her shin, forearm and chest piece in brilliant yellow against the stormy navy background, an element in stark contrast to her clearly shy and laid back personality. Along with those small antlers that sat above a thin raised section on the top of her helmet, under which were connected to a miniature electromagnetic generator.

"If I may ask, what special abilities do you have, Typhoon?" X hoped he wouldn't make her more uneasy than she already was.

"I really have no special abilities, Commander X, sir; I am just the team's mechanic. I can repair just about anything, I was the one responsible for caring for the other reploids and the humans mechanical problems back home... That kind of thing is really all I'm good at" said Typhoon clearly, wanting this discussion to end as soon as possible so she could get back to her work.

"Well, don't worry; we'll have plenty of things that need fixing around here so you'll have more than enough to keep you busy" X said with a smile, and the reindeer-like Irregular gave a small smile back before returning to reconfiguring her hand computer.

Slice, who had been a witness to the whole scene, spoke up in his deep voice as X walked past. "Please do not be offended by Typhoon, sir, she is always a bit uneasy around new people she meets and means no disrespect."

"Did something happen to her to make her this way?" wondered X as he continued to watch the female tapping and adjusting her mini-comp.

"No, she's just shy, this being the first time she has ever been so far from home and away from surroundings and people she is familiar with. One hell of a mechanic though: you hand her a bolt, screwdriver, and a piece of wire and she'll hand you back a jet engine with giga thrusters on the side" replied Slice Shark as he leaned back against the wall, casually looking over as Delta, Heatwave, and Zero talked business.

"Don't worry, sir; Typhoon has come through for us more times than I can call up from my memory banks. Building and fixing things keeps her calm and happy; we respect her for that and we request you do the same. One other thing, though..."

"Which is?"

Slice stepped away from where he had been leaning, looming over the shorter robot, and spoke in a low hush so that only they could hear. The look in those crimson eyes couldn't help but make X feel a twinge of unease.

"Don't ever ask her about her special abilities or anything else that might cause her distress. She is like a younger sister to me and I make it my duty to look out for her. You are the hero of our race and I will always be grateful for that. Please do that for me if you will, sir."

X, unsure of what just happened, agreed to Slice's request anyway but was still imparted a small look of concern towards the silently working Typhoon.

* * *

"So, you need myself and Slice Shark to head off towards the northwest sector of Doppler, just past the outskirts - am I correct?" asked Delta as the group was gathered outside, X and Zero already with their small troop of soldiers.

"Yes, Delta; we've been receiving some strange reports of a very possible Maverick sighting so we need you to check it out while we hit the northeast to cover more ground" answered Zero.

"A Maverick sighing, eh? Do you think it could have anything to do with Sigma?" asked Heatwave, who by this time was clearly itching for a good fight.

"Easy, hotshot," said Zero with a downward motion of his hand "We don't believe so, this time. Besides, there are other ways that would cause a Reploid to go Maverick. Even so, be on your guard, everyone."

"Heatwave, you and Typhoon are going to head out towards the residential district to make sure the humans there are safe and report any unusual findings or trouble right away - understood?" asked Commander Delta, who was asking Heatwave more than his partner since he did have a habit of biting off more than he could chew.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Ty - we can use your scanner" sighed Heatwave as he started off with the female in tow. This was going to be the start of a long day.

"Be careful, Ty. Stay close to Heat and don't get separated" called Slice, and Typhoon turned and gave a small wave to him as the three groups split up and moved on to their appointed destinations.

"_Holy crap, Slice, she's not a little baby… Geez, no wonder she's scared of her own shadow"_ thought Heatwave as he casually swung his weapon over his shoulder.

It took an hour-and-a-half walk for Heatwave and Typhoon to leave the main city and move on into the residential area, the houses and apartments ranged from the super modern with streamlined dome shaped roofs littered with TV satellite dishes to a rather nice, rustic, old-style look that was the latest craze decades ago. The warmth of the summer sun flowers were blooming brightly in from lawn gardens to small window boxes, their kaleidoscope of colors splashed out over carpets of rainbows of green as their soft perfume filled the air. Lawns well cut and maintained trees and shrubs increased the cheer and peace of this place, making it even more hard to believe that a war had happened here not to long ago.

"What a beautiful neighborhood this is, Heat - so calm and peaceful" smiled Typhoon as her soft rabbit-like nose wiggled as she stooped to sniff at the flowers, after being out in the more arid like area of her home town Typhoon was starting to wish it was as lush as this place.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess, but we didn't come here to sightsee, Ty--"

The silence was suddenly shattered like a brick through a glass window as a man who had been out watering his bushes spotted the pair and let out a loud yelp of alarm as soon as they walked in front of his yard.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY YOU MAVERICKS!!" he shouted as he leaped over the hedges, getting between them and his home.

"Please, sir" managed a very startled Typhoon. "We don't mean any trouble and we're not Mavericks. We're the newest Hunters at the MH HQ."

"I don't wanna hear a word of your lies" he continued to rant as he pointed a sharp finger at them."I can take you both on."

"You're being stupid, pal" said Heatwave simply with a cocked eye as he leaned on one foot; this human looked about his mid to late 30s and had jet black hair that was slightly thinning on top. Black slacks and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, his skin slightly tanned from working out in sun.

"Taaaake this!!" The man threw a hard soccer punch to Heatwave's chest as a loud _CLANG _rang in the air. The man's eyes slowly watered before he fell back, screaming and moaning, gripping his now very red and swelling knuckles that didn't even make the slightest dent in the Reploid's heat proof, reinforced steel chest piece.

"Like I said...stupid" sighed Heatwave with a roll of his eyes as the man cursed and, leaping back onto his feet again, pointed his spray nozzle at them like it was a firearm.

"Oooooh, I'm scared now" the fire Hunter said with a cheeky grin. "Look out, Ty, he's going to kill us with the scary Garden Hose of Death."

"Wise guy, eh?! Well, chew on this!!" The gardener began to spray them with his hose in a blind fury as they both tried to dodge the blasts. Typhoon ducked and weaved just as he caught her with a good shot right on the top of her head.

"Oh no not again!" Typhoon cried, water streaming down her muzzle as she tried to hold in the growing energy starting to build unevenly in her head and flow into her helmet. The generator in her head was capable of delivering a lethal 130,000,00 volts of raw electromagnetic power in short bursts to prevent and over load to her systems, contact by water and dampness on the other hand cause it to suffer minor to major short circuits depending on the amount of exposure she sustained. Her silvery antlers began to glow a fierce yellow and crackle with electricity as miniature bolts began to dance between the two electrodes. The scent of ozone heavy now in the air as Heatwave shielded his eyes from the blinding web of voltage surging out of Typhoon's antlers. The man soaked from the back splash from the water then scrambled madly to get out of the way as lighting snaked up and off of Ty's antlers and raced along the water trails before finally catching up with their fleeing attacker who didn't get even a third step in and giving him the shocking of a life time.

When the electric storm finally calmed down, Heatwave rushed to his partner's side to make sure she was okay: she was a little dizzy from the energy burst but said she would be fine. After wards, they both went to make sure the one who started this whole mess was okay: he lay on his back, hair standing up in all directions, in the middle of his flowerbed, still steaming and slightly charred from the blast, moaning pathetically.

".....I'm dying...I'm dying...it's all over...my poor Ako is going to be a widow...oooh, damn you Mavericks...I'm gonna die..."

"You're not gonna die, dumbass" said Heatwave in an annoyed tone at this guy's melodrama, while his partner helped him too his feet. "Typhoon only gave you a minor shock - be thankful it wasn't a fully-charged blast."

"Kenji, what is going on out here??" a woman called out from the front doorway before she hurried down the steps, her deep red hair done up in a bun and wearing a white apron over her form-fitting pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I was stopping these two Mavericks from destroying our home...and then they tried to kill me" Kenji coughed as he staggered up to his wife, who was not looking too pleased.

"They are not Mavericks! - we saw them on the news this morning when the Hunter Base announced that they were getting new recruits in from all the way from Turmeric, remember?" Her husband only grumbled to himself as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed the grime off his face.

"Anyway my name's Ako and this is my husband Kenji; I apologize for his outlandish behavior. He's just still on edge from the last war we had and assumes now that all Reploids who look like you are evil."

"I was guarding our home from possible Mavericks, woman! Show some respect!" Kenji shouted as Ako only laughed, ushering him back inside the house for a bath.

"Anyway, madam, have you seen any suspicious activities around here as of late?" asked Typhoon. "We need to know so we can make a report back to our Commanders."

Ako thought for a moment before recalling that she had been hearing strange, loud noises that were like laughter or shot blasts coming from the abandoned scrapyard at the edge of town; they had started late in the afternoon and went on long into the night, leaving the town's residence with little sleep. Many wanted the racket to stop but were too scared to go there; the place just had a bad feel to it some say.

"Much obliged, madam" grinned Heatwave as he shook her hand. "We'll take care of this issue but until then, tell everyone to continue to steer clear. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to someone as lovely as yourself" he added as he gave her hand a gentleman's peck.

"Oh...oh, don't worry, I will" Ako said, unable to help blushing as the two Hunters headed off.

When the pair had started to depart the small neighborhood, Heat looked over at Typhoon and gently pulled her in close to his side.

"Just off the record, let's keep what just happened back there between you and me, okay, Ty? I'd sooner have Slice on my ass than Delta."

"No problem, Heat. I won't say anything" she replied with a small smile. Heatwave was brash at times but always showed his softer side around her.

"Thanks. You're a sweet kid" he chuckled with a playful, light punch to her shoulder. "Anyway, it's going to be hours 'til late afternoon, so we should investigate the scrapyard and see what we can find, then report back to the others."

When they finally reached the scrapyard and made their way inside, Typhoon started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it wasn't her usual nervousness creeping up on her: this was a bad feeling, a very bad feeling that sent a cold trill right through her. Even in the sunlight, this place had an ominous feel to it, as if the angry faces that seemed to form out of the twisted metal and crushed cars were threatening her to leave this place and never come back. She could feel an evil presence emanating from this place, even as Heatwave took a few steps in front of her and knelt down as something caught his sharp eyes in the pale dust- and oil-mixed earth.

"Well, what do we have here..." Heat asked aloud as he motioned Typhoon over and asked her to run her scanner over the area.

"These are footprints, Heat."

"Mm-hm..." he murmured, as the sun's intensity shimmered all around them, the background rippled and ebbed as if the air had become so heated it had started to melt. "…and still fresh."


End file.
